Open Worlds
by Naplesballa
Summary: Open Worlds is the story of all universes being combined into one ultiverse by a man known as Relic, it is the story of the peoples struggle against evil's dominance. This is my first fanfic so please when reading and reviewing keep that in mind.
1. Open Worlds: Prologue

Open Worlds

Prologue

This is the story of a dark and undesirable future that will come to pass unless mankind stops it's lust for power and greed. Not too far from now a man will be born, a man named Relic. Relic was once a mere man, however he was picked on for a few things. He was never the skinniest of people and was quite concerned about his weight. Sadly he was also bullied for this reason up and through his early schooling.

Thus began this sad tale, as he wished for great power and would work at any cost to himself or others to achieve it. Relic began to take fighting lessons and weapons skills classes after he dropped out of regular schooling. He progressed from each one as if nothing at all would stop him. Slowly but surely he slimmed down, and with his new strength and skill no one would have dared to pick on him. This did not stop him however from wanting power, as he began to work even harder to get it. He worked until he was at the top of his class. Now eighteen years of age and considered a man in most respects he had also trained his intelligence so as to not be fooled. He was truely a remarkable man for eighteen. Now at the top of his class, only one man stood in his way and stopped him from gaining the power he desired - his master, who wore an astounding suit of armor.

Finally after another year of training Relic decided he was ready and challenged his master. The battle was long and drawn out. It came down to the fists meeting eachothers' faces. Relic was sent to the ground the master only laughed. Relic's eyes gleamed with rage, he rose to his feet, reached for a knife, and with it he killed his master! Relic would then say "The Epic Armor is now mine!" as he took the armor off his dead masters body and placed it upon himself. "This power... is amazing! The power within this suit is unstoppable" he would say as an evil which lived in the armor slowly but surely consumed his soul. As Relic pressed forward in his studies and need for power, the evil grew more malovelent. Another year had past since the day and now the evil had manifested it self in Relic's mind. The evil would tell Relic of other universes and places that contained power even greater than his. Relic would be enraged that anyone was stronger than him in any way, shape, or form.

Thus he set out on a quest, and left the planet in a space ship stolen from the United Space Federation (USF). As he launched off on his journey he had yet to set a destination when the evil informed him of mystical objects known as wishing shards. Currently they could only be found on the planet Solomon, home to the Genie race. Relic set course and although it took him five years to get there he did. As soon as he got there he began killing and enslaving the innoncent. His armor being immune to magic, the Genies were no threat to him.

Relic needed to collect the ten wishing shards if he ever was to make his dream come true. It took him another three years but eventually Relic had finally collected all ten shards. He formed them together to create a wishing gem, once this was done a large and all powerful Genie was summoned. Relic was to be granted three wishes of his choosing, first he choose extreme strength and skill. With the second wish, he wished to be embued with the power to control the minds of people, but was only granted control over the weak and easily corrupted people. With his third wish, he wished for all universes to not only be combined into one Ultiverse, but to have control over it. As this wish was granted the universes would begin merging into one causing horrific and terrible life loss across the universes as the merged. A few planets were lucky enough to stay the same but others we're split, each half of another planet. The planet Arion is one such instance, it merged the Demon and Anglic home world to form this atrocity. A place nothing short of a living hell as the two races fight it out in an endless struggle for dominance. This is only one of the huge number of disasters caused by Relic as the universes merged.

By now the evil had consumed most of his soul, Relic tried to justify is act in his last bit of guilt saying "The universes were overpopulated anyway" even this however could not stop his conscience. So in an attempt to escape the guilt and feel no more pain, Relic let the evil completely consume his soul. This would create the utter super power of evil that the ultiverse now faces. A man without guilt or conscience, a man who cares not what he does or who he does it to, and a man who is in full control of the ultiverse. Relic however can not be in more than one place.

Relic decided to create a world at the meeting of the realms and planets. Relic would command from here and would only leave for special occasions. Relic would then summon all the evil and corruptable men and women he could find. He would take over their minds and instill them with not only evil natures and tendencies but the power to commit them. He would spread them to guard the major planets and have others ready to attack the non important planets if neccessary. These most powerful of warriors were now his planetarian guardians and would watch over the universe for him.

Meanwhile he also assembled another group of evil but of a little less power. He would inflict them the power to use dark magic, these became his dark knights and would serve Relic in any matter he needed. The true nature of Relic had been shown and now this evil had been born. A group of warriors has now appeared to try and defeat Relic, these people are known as Paladins and use the power of good to try and fight Relic. Sadly their numbers are dwindling and they pose no real threat at the moment and are unknown for the most part. Now a few years later the ultiverse is in complete despair, this is where our story begins as a group of warriors all with their own seperate interests and needs unwittingly has set out to destroy Relic and all he stands for. This is the story of Open Worlds.


	2. Open Worlds: Chatper One

Open Worlds

Chapter One

Relic slowly awakens from a slumber in his throne room as the door opens with an eerie creak. He looks forth as a few very weak dark knights carry in his food. Here he sits in an amazing palace on his own world in meeting of realms. Gold, silver, and platinum line the walls, floors, and ceilings of the building. Everywhere the eye turns to statues of Relic in all his powerful glory can be seen. Pillars of pure marble are the support beams for this extravegant and lush palace, it is said to be so beautiful that it could bring a tear to the eye. Yet Relic's sighs as his food is set upon fine china and placed in front fo him for eating. "Is it not to your liking my lord?" the frail dark knight would ask Relic did not even hear her as he stared off into nothingness. Although he had complete control of the universe and ultimate power among beings Relic had grown bored with these surroundings. This is when he began to contemplate what he could do for some entertainment in the vast and mighty ultiverse.

A few hours later Relic could be seen floating up and down the halls, when questioned by anyone he would kill them in a fit of boredom and rage. Life continued in this manner for him for over three days until finally he had an idea. "I've got it" Relic would say in a eerily amused voice "I'll gather the universes greatest fighters and have them fight it out in front of me in a show of true power." then Relic would remember he could not control all the beings of the ultiverse. He would ponder ways of how to lure both good, evil, and neutral beings to his tournament. Suddenly Relic had an epiphany, he realized that by offering up control of the ultiverse not only would good be drawn in but neutral power seekers as well. Of course Relic knew he would never be giving up his power. After all not only did he have the Dark Knights to ensure his victory but he also had unlimited power and was ready to defend his kingdom from attackers provided they actually won the tournament which Relic knew that had no chance of doing.

Relic decided the best way to get people to learn of the tournament was to project a mental thought into everyone's mind. By using his mental powers he established a link with the entire ultiverse that he controlled with this he sent out the following message; "I, Relic, the Overlord of the entire Ultiverse, find it pathetic how the forces of good are so powerless against me, worthless insects you all are. Even the evils who try to stand in my way fall like dominoes. So I have commanded that a tournament be held on The 'Planet of the Warlords'! I will have a small force of Dark Knights registering, and in a group of one-on-one battles, I will see as they progress their way through to the finals. However I have decided that this is not enough as this is not a regular tournament. Now here is what I am proposing... Should one of my Dark Knights win, I will keep my title as Overlord. If... heh heh... if somehow... ha... if somehow... someone who is not a Dark Knight of mine wins... ha ha haa ha ha... then I will let the Ultiverse free of my grip... although we all know that is not possible. So, train as much as you want in preparation for the tournament, but I know you will all lose to my dark elite!" with this message Relic had started his evil tournament and watched they people responded back in a quick and timely manner with words and by registering.

The dark voice of Relic echoed through the mind of Good, Evil, and even those who stuck to there own moral code. He had wished for the best fighters of each planet to join in the dark tournament so he would amused, and maybe even recruit himself a new memeber to his army. A quite chuckle from under his helmet could asure that he knew what he was doing,"Those patheic beings..." His right arm waved in front of him creating a sort of clear orb, with this orb Relic could see the worlds around him in his own view, he quietly watched as each fighter responded to the request. His eyes watched as the orb showed him a small forest with a slight fog around its area, through the trees you could see a figure hovering over a blackend lake,"I will kill Relic.." He spoke in a quiet manner. Relic would only sit back and chuckle at the foolish remarks made by the pertispants. The orb would flash to another seting of a holy temple of such. From there you can see many Paladins in training,"Worthless beings.." Relic said as he seen a holy figure nodding to the voice of Relic,"I will dispose of this evil.. and restore the world.." Were the last words seen from the Paladin as the orb flashed once more showing a shadowy figure dressed in a ninja type of GI, he wasn't like the rest he had seen so far, he was only bent on his own goals. He had accepted the tournament to provide himself with the challenge. The darkness would grow over the huge castle of Relics, the orb would illumate the area around him allowing his golden armor to shine with power, his eyes searched the orb as he seen figures of differnt races accepting his request. "Yeah.." He said in a orgasmic voice,"I have finally found my fun.." Standing up he moved his arm in front of his body and dismembered the orb. The area grew dark to only be lit by the energy surgeing around his godly armor, his left hand would rise into the air as his index and thumb snaped against each other makeing a clicking sound that would echo through the kingdom,"Report to duty!" He yelled out in a demonic, but happy voice. Before the words would even finsh there echo three shadows would appear from behind him, it would be hard for them to be made out due to the darkness around them, the darkend figure standing in the middle of them would step foward revealing a beautiful women,"Yes master Relic..?" Her words would be as soft as the rain that fell on the ground below. His eyes narrowed as he grew in a serious tone of voice,"Make sure they don't win.." He chuckled loudly as the woman stepped back into place slowly disapearing with the other two beside her,"Yes sir.." The words would exit with her in a puff of smoke. Relic walked over to the edge of his lookout and seen the planets below,"It has begun.." He spoke in a cocky tone.. ready for anything to happen...

The area would be large as the floating castle slowly faded into darkness as Relic prepared for the torunament. A new setting would take place it would be in a small cavern, the darkness would be all around the area with a small dim light peeking through the rocks, small droplets of water fell from the jagged rocks hanging from above the ceiling of the cavern. A cold mist could be felt all around as small bugs crawled up the walls. In the very end of the darkend cave could be seen a ninja of some sort pratcing his ninjatusu, a small flame blazed over his hand as it seemed not to bother him, it would be known that he could manipulate fire and heat of all kind. He wore a red based attire. A tight mesh shirt clung to his muscled figure which trailed to his waist untill it tucks into his blackend pants. They hung down past his feet which was protected by his japanese style sandles. Over his body would be a black trench coat which had the symbol of fire engraved on the back. It would seem that he had been practicing for days trying to increase his power to defeat those that he had to face at the tournament. His eyes narrowed as you could see a small blaze swirl with in them, his lips slowly curled upward into a smirk as he felt the flames rush up his left arm and slowly burn, the light would set of a dim red light through the cavern reflecting off the water around the his frame. "I care not for power.." He continued on as the fire died down and slowly became nothing but smoke,"I only care for my own personal being.." The words would echo through the cave. A small bead of sweat would mist on his forehead and slowly begin to slide down on to his nose where it driped off onto the ground causeing a slight splash. He would hold out his right hand in front him with his plam faceing upward spreading his fingers apart from each other as a red flame began to swirl together slowly forming an orb of energy. Smoke would raise to the top of the cavern as the light lit the dim darkness revealing a smirk curled once more of his face, his eyes would be widened slightly as he felt the intense energy swirling in his palm, the heat would cause the water around the area pool to slowly lift into the air and disolve creating the mist once more around him. "My name is Tazuna..." A quiet chuckle could be heard from him as the orb floated into the air and slowly exploded spending spark in every direction around him. A small flame would fall back to the ground as if it was raining.. the light would be very impressive as it was something not many would ever see.. it was mysterious and beautiful at the same time.. "...better know as.. Blaze.." His eyes would close as he entered into a deep thought of medtation. The sparks would fade and the smoke would clear as the mist swirled around him as the darkness returned and engulfed him. The area would fade as he is left in medtation to think of his tactics of plan.

Within the huge forest's of Earth lies a sacred temple of holy, here is where the practice of Paladinship is held with in the stone walls of the temple, down the lighted halls and up the wooden stairs lies a room with the warrior of light inside. Here he is sitting on his bed reading scripture from the Holy Bible,"Relic.. Sinner of all.." He said as he closed the book and looked up to a portrait of his brother, he would long passed away death was caused by bandits which slaughtered all of his family and friends, this event would cause him to worship the holy inside his heart. His ears would hear a slight knocking on his door from the outside of the stone wall, his head shifted to the sound,"Yes..?" He questioned awaiting an answer,"Sir.. your bags are packed for the journey.." Mox stood up from his bed, the dim candle reflected of his shineing Paladin armor, he wore a cape on his back to repersent his worship and temple. His hair hung down his back as he had it tied up, he walked tot he door placing his hand on the hand turning it slightly, his eyes would stare at one of the trainees."I won't be needing those.." He said as he walked past him,"Keep this place in shape while im gone.." He said as he slowly walked out the front door of the temple and out the gate,"God bless you.." One of the guards said as he began his trail to the forest.

Deep in the lush and green forests of Earth another ninja hears the call of Relic and his tournament. A cold breeze would soon pass through after hearing it, and although the breeze sent shivers down the ninja's spine he was smiling although it could hardly be seen because of the mask that covered his face. His body would begin to spark with an electrical aura as lightning shot out in all directions and he began to jump tree to tree with the speed of the lightning that encased his body. His grey eyes would look forward almost as if they saw the next branch before it came. His white hair and red scarf blowining in the wind as he finally reached the clearing and jumped down from the tree. Raizin would then sit down to think. "This fool doesn't know who he's dealing with. He'll be surprised at how easily I will pick of his Knights one by one." He would say as he looked at his hands and then too the sky. A smile comes across his face. "This will be easy. No one in the universe can match my power. Soon the whole universe will know my name, Raizin, the lightning ninja."

Else where in the forest the same message is sent into a young woman's mind. Not much is known of this girls background except she was abandoned after her demon mother and human father were killed by Dark Knights under Relic's orders. She was orphaned but began to train as an assassin and a brilliant fighter to some day get back at the Dark Knights who not only destroyed her childhood but took away her future. The trees would begin to rustle as a breeze passed through the area, her long brown hair flowing behind her back all over her steel sword. Her baggy red pants also seemed to sway with the breeze as did her baggy GI. Underneath the GI she was all taped up, to not show unsightly scars and to keep the blood in from previous battles. She winced at the sound of Relic's voice, then she would say "I might want to participate in this barbaric fight. This is the oppurtunity for revenge that I've been waiting for" as she went deeper into the forest.

Under the Earth's crust something evil begins to brew. Surrounded in darkness the moans of captured souls can be heard screaming from deep within a cavern. The seem to swirl around this man as does faint black grow. His white teeth seem to illuminate the pure darkness as he smiles. He is smiling of course at the pain and suffering of his victim, he takes great pleasure in knowing it was him who caused them this angiush. With a sadistic and twisted look around his scrawny face he lights up the cavern a little with laterns. The light reveals his lean and thing body, not to mention a few disfiguring scars from past battles. As the souls circle around the room eternally damned to be part of his collection an image of Relic appears infront of him. Relic commands this dark and powerful shaman to take part in the tournament and make sure he wins. The shaman doesn't seem to agree with the idea one hundred percent but nods his head in approval anyway. As Relic leaves an evil snicker can be heard "Atleast now I'll be able to gather more powerful souls without hunting them down. Foolish of Relic to deliver such a gift to me, he should know that the more souls I gather the more powerful I become. Soon I shall be able to rise up against him." said Lavitz menacingly

Elsewhere in the ultiverse there stands a young man on a marshy yet surprisingly empty planet. This planet is known as Sector Six ans is the home to all creatures of high technology and intelligence. This planet almost exclusively filled with androids and other creatures of artificial intelligence holds this boy in high praise. Apparently he is the fruit of their labors and was cloned from the people who once inhabited this planet many many years ago. This young man apparently has mastery of fire, as fire swirls around his body it looks almost as if it empowers him. The thoughts of Relic enter his mind and push out all other thoughts that where in his head and instead fill them with the message of the upcoming tournament and how its fate will decide that of the ultiverse. Xero didn't really care for all this, he found it quite troublesome especially considering his only goal was to revive his long lost race of people. However he figured with his strength he should atleast participate, and give the ultiverse a fighting chance.

Relic smiled after having sent out the message. He was quite pleased with this idea nad how it was turning out, he would now show the ultiverse that he was the ultimate in power and that even his servants overpower everyone else. Relic even decided that the Dark Knights he would send to the tournament would only be of mediocre strength. Still wanting to increase the odds in his favor he sent out some of his henchmen to eliminate some of the more powerful entrees in his little tourny. "I can't lose" he said maniacally "Everything is falling into place so perfectly, I can't wait to see them beg for their meaningless and pathetic lives as I let go of the guillotine.


End file.
